Freds
by Alytiger
Summary: Fred Weasley figured that something was up the way that Teddy and Tori kept grinning at him, but he would have never guessed how sad his surprise ended up being. [Awkward summary and an awkward ending but I like it]


_This little thing came to me while I was at work and so I came home and have been working on it for the past almost 4 hours. It's really short for how long I spent writing it and the ending is weird, but I'm proud of this.  
_

 _I own nothing!_

* * *

Fred was hovering by the Hufflepuff table talking to Teddy and Victoire. "Alright I'll bite, what is it?" Fred asks as he looks suspiciously at the grinning pair.

"Oh it's nothing at all Uncle Fred." Teddy says as Victoire giggles.

"Young man I know that look very well. Me and my brother used to LIVE in that face so you better cough up." He fixes a stern (well as stern as Fred Weasley can be) look on his face and turned to the weak link. "Well Tori? If Teddy is up to something then I know he told you what it is so out with it! You can't leave ME out of a prank! It kills me!" The ghost leaned backwards and slowly floated upwards, like a fish rising to the top of the tank.

Victoire just grinned that same evil grin as she shook her head. "I can't tell you." She peaked at Teddy out of the corner or her eye as she spoke again. "All I can say is that you'll love it." Both children burst out laughing and Fred harrumphed.

"I don't have to deal with this madness! Leaving ME out of a prank! I'm going to bother my Gryffindors." The Hufflepuffs exchanged a glance before shrugging. Fred sitting somewhere else wouldn't ruin his surprise; they just wouldn't be able to enjoy him enjoying it.

Soon the first years piled into the Great Hall, but Fred paid them no mind; he would see his new Gryffindors received a Warm Weasley Welcome back in the Tower. "James Potter!" McGonagall's voice rang through the Great Hall and Fred felt a smile light up his face. A new family member! Hopefully this one would be a Gryffindor like his dad.

Fred watched with pride as the Sorting Hat was only on his head for a moment before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred cheered loudly, and he saw McGonagall smile in his direction. Immediately after the boy sat down Fred popped up from under the table. "Hullo James. My name is Fred. You can call me Uncle Fred. I'm guessing your Harry Potter's son?"

James' jaw dropped. "YOU'RE THE UNCLE FRED?! My Mum talks about you all the time! Wow I can't wait for-"

Fred interrupts the child with a laugh. "I didn't realize that I was infamous."

"No no, not at all. Mum and Uncle Ron tell stories about you sometimes. They say that you were a prankster just like Uncle George is."

Fred frowns at the black haired child. "So if your last name is Potter and your mum talks about me… Ginny and Harry ended up married?!" He fumes quietly. "I'm gonna go give those little prats a piece of my mind." He floats over towards the Hufflepuff table grumbling. "Didn't tell me my own sister married Harry, 'cause THAT wouldn't be important information."

Fred glared at Teddy and Tori as he approached the table. "What did we do?!" Teddy asks as they hold up their hands in surrender.

"Teddy Lupin, you've been at this school for **seven years** and you never thought it was important to tell me that my baby sister was married! And had a CHILD!" Fred whisper-yells at the boy. He turns to Victoire with a sigh. "I can't be mad at you because **he** should've told me before you got here."

Victoire casts a glance over to the dwindling group of first years. "Hush Uncle Fred or you'll miss it!"

Fred scans the huddle of children. "Miss what?" He says before he catches sight of a familiar shade of bright red. "Oh there's a proper Weasley joining us this year!"

"Oi! I mat be blonde but I **am** a proper Weasley **thank you very much**."

Teddy pats his girlfriend on the arm. "It's alright Tori, just wait 'till it gets better."

Fred frowns at the boy. "What do you mean better?"

"Fred Weasley!" Fred starts and looks disgruntledly at the Head Mistress. He wasn't doing anything wrong! Then he sees the red headed child walking up to the stage and he starts to choke up.

Fred watches McGonagall sit the Sorting Hat on little Fred's head. The hat talks quietly to the boy and a look of worry crosses the small Fred's face. He whispers to the hat hurriedly right as the Sorting Hat opened his mouth. "GRYFFIDOR!" The hat shouts as Fred cheers so loudly that if he'd been alive he would have surely lost his voice the next day.

Teddy and Victoire stand to cheer and Fred can see James standing as well, but he doesn't care. Fred only has eyes for his namesake as the child smiles and runs to his cousin.

As soon as the boy sat down Fred was right beside him. "Hullo Fred! I'm Fred as well, but you can call me Uncle Fred. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Little Fred's mouth drops open as he stares at his uncle and whispers. "James it's _The_ Uncle Fred! Whooooooa." James nods and smiles as the boys hug.

"I know it is. It's going to be amazing when we tell your dad."

If Fred could have paled he would have. "No way! I swore Teddy and Tori to secrecy and you will do the same! My brother is not to know I'm here. That means no owling home about meeting Uncle Fred or telling the _actual_ story of how you ended up with detention."

Little Fred's face drops. "But Uncle Fred! Dad misses you! He doesn't smile and play pranks as much as Aunt Ginny says he used to and I think seeing you, or knowing you're a ghost will make it better."

Fred smiles sadly. "Sorry mini-me, but you can't. The only thing that would hurt my other half than knowing I'm dead is knowing that I can't be with him." Fred floats morosely off as Teddy and Victoire look on with grim faces.

"Maybe we should have warned the kids about the rules?" Tori says with a sigh.

"Yeah, we should tell Rose and Albus next year on the train." Teddy says as he looked at the wall that Fred had floated through and then the table where Fred 2 and James sat sadly as the other children loudly and happily dug into the Welcome Feast.


End file.
